Snow Falls in The Heart
by Sumeragi Varan
Summary: Aku ingin bercerita tentang sebuah pengalaman pahit yang aku rasakan. Sebenarnya aku tak sanggup untuk mengingatkannya apalagi menceritakannya. Tapi aku ingin kalian tahu kalau pada hari natal, tidak semua orang merasa gembira. Yaoi. Sasunaru. AU


**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Rated :** T?

**Warning :** Yaoi! Ngga suka yaoi, mending ga usah baca. AU..

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punya masashi kishimoto. Naruto punya sasuke. Dan fanfic ini punya saya. Jadi saya bisa sesukanya membuat alur cerita.

**Summary**** :** Aku ingin bercerita tentang sebuah pengalaman pahit yang aku rasakan. Sebenarnya aku tak sanggup untuk mengingatkannya apalagi menceritakannya. Tapi aku ingin kalian tahu kalau pada hari natal, tidak semua orang merasa gembira. Tetapi juga ada orang-orang yang merasa aku pun akan memulai cerita ini...

-

-

_Disana..._

_Ak__u hanya melihat pemandangan yang putih, bersih dan dingin_

_Sunyi, sepi tanpa suara sedikit pun_

_Salju tak hanya hanya menyiratkan arti 'Kesucian'_

_Tapi... salju juga mempunya arti 'Ditinggalkan'_

_Hamaparan salju yang jatuh bebas seperti kelopak bunga_

_-_

_Aku akan bercerita tentang sebuah kisah_

_Kisah yang meninggalkan__ sebuah kenangan_

_Kisah yang meninggalkan__ sebuah kesedihan_

_Sebuah kisah tragis yang meninggalkan kenangan__ pahit bagiku untuk selamanya_

-

-

Hari natal, merupakan hari yang seharusnya dirayakan dengan suka cita. Hari dimana lahirnya sang Yesus Kristus dan semua orang kristiani pun memperingatinya. Dan aku tahu akan hal itu. Tapi bagiku, hari natal adalah hari dimana segalanya berubah. Kehidupanku, sifatku, bahkan hatiku yang mulai berubah karena aku kehilangan dirinya.

Aku ingin bercerita tentang sebuah pengalaman pahit yang aku rasakan. Sebenarnya aku tak sanggup untuk mengingatkannya apalagi menceritakannya. Tapi aku ingin kalian tahu kalau pada hari natal, tidak semua orang merasa gembira. Tetapi juga ada orang-orang yang merasa sedih.

Dan aku pun akan memulai cerita ini...

_-_

**::: Snow Falls in The Heart :::**

_By: Sumeragi Varan or Varanoia -Trinity-  
_

-

_**Norwegia**__**, 1890**_

Pagi itu aku menunggu seseorang di depan sebuah cafe ternama di daerah Norwegia. Sudah satu setengah jam aku menunggu dan orang itu tidak kunjung datang. Rasanya kalau dia datang nanti, aku akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Seenaknya membuatku menunggu selama ini. Huh...

Sambil menunggunya, aku pun memakan tiramisu yang ada di depanku sekarang. Tiramisu adalah kue favoritku. Kue yang paling enak dari semua kue. Haha... bersyukurlah ada orang yang bisa membuat kue seenak ini. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, aku pun menghabiskannya dalam sekejap.

"haaa~ tiramisu memang sangat enak", kata-kata itu selalu keluar dari mulutku sehabis aku memakannya. Rasanya aku ingin memesannya lagi, tanpa pikir panjang aku pun memanggil pelayannya dan memesannya lagi.

Pelayan itu pun datang membawa pesanan tiramisu yang tadi aku pesan. Aku pun memakannya lagi. Saat aku lagi memakannya, aku merasa ada seorang datang menghampiriku dan aku sangat kenal dengan suara yang satu ini.

"dobee.. kamu itu memang rakus ya", orang itu mendekat dan tepat disebelahku. Aku yang sedang makan, langsung berhenti karena kata-kata orang tadi yang menyebalkan.

"heh teme! jangan ngatain aku rakus! Aku ga rakus kok", kataku sebal. Orang itu hanya tersenyum menyebalkan.

"lah itu..", kata orang yang kupanggil teme itu menunjuk ke tiramisu yang aku makan sebelumnya "kamu udah makan 2 tiramisu sekaligus". Orang itu duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapanku.

"itu...", aku bingung mau ngomong apa "aaah... memanganya salah kalau aku mesen 2? Habisnya enak sih."

"ngga sih... tapi itu namanya rakus", orang itu mengataiku lagi.

"kubilang diam!", aku sedikit berteriak. Tapi karena teriakanku tadi, orang-orang melihat. Jadi ngga enak dilihatin orang banyak.

"dobe, kamu bisa ga sih ga teriak-teriak? Dilihatin tuh jadinya"

"gara-gara kamu tau.", kataku yang sedikit mengecilkan volume suaraku. "kamu tuh lama banget sih?! Aku udah nunggu satu setengah jam tau disini!

"maaf deh...", kata orang itu dengan muka yang ga ada rasa bersalahnya sama sekali. Uuh... rasanya ingin sekali aku memukul ini orang. "tadi masih ada kerjaan yang harus aku selesein dulu. Jadi telat deh dateng kesininya. Sebenarnya sih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang aku tinggal". Orang itu tiba-tiba mengambil tiramisu yang tadi aku makan dan melahapnya sampai habis.

"tiramisu-ku!", sial! Orang itu memakan tiramisu-ku! "teme! Kok kamu makan tiramisu-ku sih?!"

"kirain kamu udah kenyang. Jadi aku makan aja"

Argh! Sekarang aku ingin memukul dia! Seenaknya saja memakan tiramisu-ku! Huh... dasar teme jelek! Oya, mari kuperkenalkan orang ini, dia adalah sasuke uchiha. Dia merupakan anak dari keluarga yang cukup disegani di Norwegia karena memiliki saham terbanyak. Tipe orang yang cuek dengan segala hal. Tampan, pintar, jago olahraga, pokoknya dia adalah Pria impian semua wanita.

"dobe... ayo kita pergi sekarang", ajak si teme.

"memangnya kita mau kemana? Kemarin aku mau tanya di telepon, kamu udah keburu nutup teleponnya"

"pokoknya kamu ikut aku aja", si teme berdiri dan langsung menarikku keluar cafe.

"aduh... sabar donk teme! Jangan narik-narik gini. Sakit tau"

Saat aku dan teme berada diluar cafe, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita memanggil. Kami pun menoleh dan menemukan sakura yang sedang menghampiri kami.

"sasuke! Naruto!", teriak sakura dan dia pun mendekat.

"sakura-chan... kamu ngapain disini sendirian?", tanyaku

"aku sedang berjalan-jalan mengantarkan lee ke toko olahraga dan ngga sengaja, aku melihat kalian keluar dari cafe"

Sakura Haruno, dia adalah teman sekampusku dengan teme. Wanita cantik yang memiliki kepribadian yang cukup keras dan juga memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat. Jadi teringat saat aku sedang ngobrol dengan sakura-chan dan dia tiba-tiba memukul punggungku. Dan itu sukses membuat punggungku merah dan sedikit biru. Sakit sekali. Dulu aku memang sempat suka dengan sakura-chan, tapi lambat laun aku sadar kalau aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat dan kakak. Dia memang sering membantuku dan menasehatiku kalau aku sedang berantem dengan si teme. Dan dia juga yang mempersatukan aku dengan sasuke. Oh iya... aku dan sasuke ini adalah sepasang kekasih kalau bisa dibilang. Haha... kadang cinta itu memang tidak mengenal gender.

"oh... jadi kau bersama lee ya? Sekarang lee mana?", tanyaku

"dia masih ditoko olahraga. Masih sibuk milih apa yang harus dibeli. Karena aku bosan, akhirnya aku meninggalkan dia aja"

"oh..."

Aku lupa memberitahu, rock lee adalah pacar sakura. Mereka sudah berpacaran kurang lebih satu tahun. Tadinya aku sangat kaget mendengar kalau sakura-chan berpacaran dengan rock lee. Memang sih aku akuin kalau perjuangan lee mengejar sakura itu patut diacung jempol. Dan mungkin karena kesungguhan lee, akhirnya sakura pun menerimanya.

"oh iya... kebetulan aku bertemu sasuke. Kalung yang kau pesan kemarin, sepertinya sudah jadi. Tadi pagi toko itu meneleponku. Katanya kau bisa mengam-", tiba-tiba sasuke membekep mulut sakura dan menyeret sakura jauh dariku. Ada apa ini? Kalung? Sasuke memesan kalung? Untuk siapa? Tumben-tumbennya sasuke memesan kalung.

Aku melihat sakura dan sasuke mengobrol. Dan aku tidak tahu mereka mengobrol tentang apa. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan dariku. Apa ya kira-kira? Hmmm...

Akhirnya sakura dan sasuke selasi mengobrol juga. Aku ingin menanyakan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"sakura-chan... barusan kau ngobrol apa dengan sasuke?", tanyaku kepada sakura.

"ha? Bukan apa-apa kok", kata sakura sambil tersenyum

"terus, tadi kamu bilang kalung? Sasuke memesan kalung? Untuk siapa?", aku terus menanyakannya.

"i-itu...", aku merasa gelagat sakura sedikit aneh saat aku menanyakan hal itu. Aku melihat sakura menoleh ke arah sasuke, dan sasuke menatapnya sedikit sinis "umm... kau salah dengar kali naruto". Benar, gelagat sakura memang aneh. Mana mungkin aku salah dengar? Aku mendengarnya jelas malah. Saat aku ingin menanyakannya lagi, tiba-tiba ada suara hp yang berbunyi dan itu berasal dari tas sakura. Sakura membukanya dan melihat.

"ummm... sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu. Lee sudah selesai dengan urusannya, jadi aku harus balik.", katanya sambil memasukan kembali hp-nya ke dalam tas. "naruto, sasuke... aku balik dulu ya"

Sial. Aku tidak jadi menanyakannya."baiklah... hati-hati dijalan sakura-chan dan salam untuk lee"

"iya. Pasti aku sampaikan. Sudah dulu ya", sakura pun pergi dari hadapanku. Aku pun masih mempertanyakan maksud sakura-chan tadi.

"dobe, ayo jalan. Ntar keburu malem", sasuke pun tiba-tiba meninggalkan aku begitu saja ke arah mobil.

"teme! Tungguin aku!!", aku pun berlari menuju mobil.

Saat di perjalanan, aku bertanya soal kalung yang dimaksudkan sakura-chan, "teme... kamu mesen kalung ya? Buat siapa?"

Sasuke pun tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya diam dan memandang lurus ke arah jalan.

"teme... jawab aku donk. Kamu mesen kalung buat siapa?", aku masih bersikeras menanyakannya.

"dobe... diamlah. Aku sedang menyetir.". ugh! Itu bukan jawaban teme bodoh! Dasar rambut pantat ayam! Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan kalung itu. Kenapa sakura-chan dan sasuke merahasiakannya? Apa jangan-jangan kalung itu untuk wanita yang disukai sasuke? Tidak mungkin! Kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku merasa sakit? Apa aku cemburu? Benar... sepertinya aku cemburu. Selama ini sasuke tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia merahasiakan sesuatu? Ugh... sakit sekali hati ini.

Tiba-tiba sasuke mengelus-ngelus kepalaku, "dobe... kenapa kau? Kok tiba-tiba mukamu sedih begitu?"

Sebenarnya aku mau bilang, tapi aku takut sasuke akan marah. Jadi aku memilih diam saja.

"dobe... kenapa sih?", aku mendengar suara sasuke yang sedikit khawatir.

"aku... aku ngga apa-apa kok"

"bohong... ada apa? Ceritakan padaku", sasuke masih terus membujukku untuk menceritakannya.

Baiklah kalau itu maumu "teme... kamu..." aku tidak berani melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku tidak mau sasuke marah.

"aku? Aku kenapa?", tanya sasuke bingung.

"kamu... punya lagi suka dengan seorang wanita ya?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba reflek menoleh kearaku "ha? Wanita? Kamu ngomong apa sih dobe?"

"iya.. kamu lagi suka dengan seorang wanita? Sampai-sampai kamu membelikannya kalung untuknya. Dan kamu merahasiakannya sama aku", rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Sasuke tidak bergeming sekalipun. Jadi itu benar? Lho? Kok sasuke tiba-tiba sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya? Ngapain kita berhenti disini? Aku memandang wajah sasuke. Dia menghela nafas dan menoleh kearahku.

"kamu ini memang bodoh ya dobe?", kata sasuke tiba-tiba. Kenapa dia mengataiku?

"dobe, mana mungkin aku suka dengan wanita lain?", sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku.

"tapi kamu membelikan kalung untuk seorang wanita kan?" setelah aku bilang begitu, sasuke tiba-tiba tertawa "ke-kenapa kamu tertawa teme?"

Sasuke masih tertawa, "jadi kamu mengira aku membelikan kalung untuk seorang wanita? Hahaha... kamu lucu dobe"

"lah? Memang iya kan?", aku mulai bingung karena sasuke tertawa terus.

"haduh dobe... sekarang aku mau tanya sama kamu, memangnya kamu pernah lihat aku jalan sama wanita? Dan memangnya kamu pernah lihat aku memberikan hadiah kepada wanita?"

Aku mulai berpikir, "ummm... ngga pernah"

"nah... udah ketahuan aku ga pernah jalan sama wanita, apalagi ngasih kalung coba? Sudahlah ga usah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh"

Aku diam dan memikirkannya kembali, "jadi, kalung itu untuk siapa?"

"nanti kau juga tau. Sudah kamu ngga usah mikirin kalung itu. ntar ada saatnya kamu tahu kalung itu untuk siapa", sasuke mengelus-ngelus kepalaku lagi.

"i-iya...". Tiba-tiba sasuke mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku sampai akhirnya aku merasakan bibir sasuke menempel di bibirku. Sasuke menekan ciuman. Aku pun mengerang karena ciuman itu. Aku membalasnya dengan tekanan yang sama. Dan aku sedikit membuka mulutku agar lidah sasuke bisa bermain dengan lidahku. Aku sangat suka dengan ciuman liar sasuke. Akhirnya kami pun menyudahi ciuman kami. Kami berdua terengah-engah karena ciuman tadi.

Sasuke langsung menatapku dalam "dobe... percayalah denganku. Aku ngga akan pernah ninggalin kamu. Aku cinta sama kamu". Sasuke menggam tanganku.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, "aku percaya sama kamu teme"

-

**::: Snow Falls in The Heart :::**

-

"huwaaa... indahnya tempat ini", aku terpesona dengan pemandangan yang aku lihat sekarang. Sebuah taman yang luas dengan bunga-bunga cantik dan warna-warni yang menghiasinya, ada juga sungai kecil yang berada tepat disamping taman tersebut. Sungai yang jernih, sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat ikan yang sedang berenang disana.

"aku baru tahu kalau di Norwegia ada tempat se-indah ini", aku berjalan mengelilingi taman tersebut. "kamu tahu dari mana ada tempat seperti ini, teme?"

"dulu orang tuaku sering mengajakku kesini. Setiap mereka sedang ada waktu luang pasti mereka mengajak aku dan itachi kesini", kata sasuke mengenang.

"ooh...". aku membuka sepatuku dan langsung bermain air disungai kecil itu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. "teme... sini ikutan", kataku dengan muka yang gembira.

"tidak. Kau saja", sasuke memandangku sambil tersenyum. Senyuman lembut yang jarang dia perlihatkan kepada orang banyak. Hanya kepadaku dia memperlihatkan senyuman itu. Aku pun membalas senyumannya.

"sudah ku duga kamu menyukai tempat ini dobe. Jadi aku tidak salah mengajakmu kesini"

Aku tersenyum, "haha.. benar. Aku memang menyukai tempat ini. Sangat damai dan indah."

Sasuke menatap sekitar dan tersenyum, "dulu... ditempat ini banyak sekali kenangan indah yang ku buat bersama ayah dan ibuku beserta itachi. Dan sekarang," sasuke menoleh kearahku "aku ingin membuat kenangan indah itu bersamamu dobe".

Setelah sasuke berkata itu, entah kenapa aku sangat senang mendengarkannya. Sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, aku dan sasuke memang jarang bertemu karena sasuke sedang banyak pekerjaan. Aku memaklumi hal itu. Dan sekarang sasuke meninggalkan pekerjaanya untuk menemuiku dan mengajakku ke sini. Aku sungguh senang.

Aku pun keluar dari sungai, "teme... makasih udah ngajak aku kesini. Aku sangat senang dengan semua ini. Karena kamu mengajakku kesini, kamu harus meninggalkan pekerjaanmu. Maaf ya"

Sasuke berjalan kearahku, "ngga apa-apa. Lagian ini keinginanku dan sudah lama kan kita tidak bertemu dan pergi bersama? Aku mau melakukan apa aja, asal kamu ada disampingku". Sasuke memelukku. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan pelukan yang hangat dari sasuke.

Aku pun hanya diam saat sasuke memelukku dan membalas pelukannya. Rasa rindu yang menyelimuti perasaan kami, akhirnya mulai sirna.

"aku ingin mengajaku ke satu tempat lagi", kata sasuke

"hm?? Kemana?", tanyaku

"makanya sekarang kamu pakai sepatumu, lalu kita kesana"

"baiklah", aku pun melepas pelukan dan langsung memakai sepatu.

Sasuke menggandengku ke tempat tersebut. Aku masih terpesona dengan pemandangan sekitar. Akhirnya kami sampai disebuah gereja kecil yang letaknya ditengah-tengah taman. Sebuah gereja kecil dan terpencil.

"ternyata di tengah-tengah taman ini, ada sebuah gereja kecil", aku menatap gereja itu dan sekelilingnya.

"iya. Gereja ini sudah cukup lama berdiri. Tidak semua orang tahu akan gereja ini. Hanya orang-orang sekitar dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahuinya. Meski gereja ini jarang di datangi orang-orang, tapi gereja ini tetap dirawat oleh warga sekitar. Maka dari itu gereja ini masih berdiri", jelas sasuke.

"pantas gereja ini tidak terlihat bagus dan bersih", kataku menatap gereja "dan juga, taman-taman itu yang masih indah, serta sungai yang masih jernih. Kalau didatangi banyak orang, pasti tidak akan seindah itu. Karena manusia merupakan makhluk perusak. Tidak bisa melihat yang namanya keindahan. Sedikit saja melihat keindahan, langsung mereka rusak begitu saja"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku, "dobe... kata-katamu dalem banget. Ngga semua manusia itu perusak. Memang sih ngga banyak. Manusia yang suka merusak adalah manusia yang tidak bisa mensyukuri apa yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Biasanya adalah manusia-manusia yang memiliki ambisi. Dan ambisi itu kadang bisa menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, orang lain, ataupun lingkungan sekitar."

"kamu benar", kataku.

"ya sudah... kita masuk dan berdoa disana", ajak sasuke.

"iya"

-

**To be Continue...**

Huaaa... apakah sasuke-nya terlalu OOC?? Katakan padaku!!

Saran dan kritik saya terima.

**Review**** please?**


End file.
